Episode 1173 (12th April 1972)
Plot The Bishops are due home that night. Vicki looks for Ray to get her answer. Elsie tells her to think about what she wants too. The residents finish decorating under Annie's watchful eye, painting the ceiling of the living room of No.3 purple as she claims it's the "in-colour". Ken and Perkins coach the Bessie Street School team. Vicki tells Ray she'll do whatever he wants to do. She tries to convince herself adoption would be the best thing. Ken hears that the PE teacher's wife usually washes the boys' football kits. Perkins asks him to find a replacement. Ray looks for a flat for him and Vicki, telling Jerry they have no plans to get married immediately. Ken asks Albert to take the kits to the launderette. Ena makes Ray realise that Vicki will always miss her child. Albert plays the "poor pensioner" and cons Ivy into washing the kit. Ray tells Vicki he wants the child. Albert gets Ivy to iron all the kit. Annie is delighted with the finished result at No.3. Annie and Hilda tell Len that Ray plans to live with Vicki. Ken avoids watching Manchester City to pick up tips. Len tries to put an upset Vicki off marrying Ray by saying he's not steady or reliable. She refuses to believe him. Ken finds the washed and ironed kits. Albert takes all the credit and Ken takes him out for a double rum as a reward. Vicki tells Ray she can't marry him as it's too much of a gamble. Perkins finds Ken in the Rovers and tells him that he and James Dawson, the head of Regent's Road, have bet each other's 78rpm prize records that they will win. Ray tells Len he doesn't blame him as Vicki always knew her own mind. The Bishops arrive back and Ernie carries Emily over the threshold. Cast Regular cast *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Elsie Howard - Patricia Phoenix *Alan Howard - Alan Browning *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Ivy Tilsley - Lynne Perrie *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Ernest Bishop - Stephen Hancock Guest cast *Vicki Bright - Clare Sutcliffe *Wilfred Perkins - Wensley Pithey *Terry Bates - John Barratt (Credited as "John Barrett") Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *1 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *3 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *Fairclough and Langton - Office and yard *Launderette *Playing field Notes *After an eighteen-month break, Adele Rose returned as a regular scriptwriter for the programme with this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Vicky decides about her baby - and Ray. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,450,000 homes (4th place). Notable dialogue Elsie Howard: "There you go, Hilda - reducing the rateable value everywhere you go." Category:1972 episodes